


A Firm Hand Can Go A Long Way

by SPN_grxffics



Series: Grxffic's BDSM!Destiel [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Domestic, BDSM, Bottom Dean, Castiel Talks Dirty, Dirty Talk, Disobeying Orders, Dom Castiel, Dom/sub, Domestic, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, M/M, Master Castiel, Over the Knee, Relationship(s), Romance, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Spanking, Sub Dean, Supernatural smut, Top Castiel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, destiel smut, from love to sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 08:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5491229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPN_grxffics/pseuds/SPN_grxffics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a whim, Dean calls in sick to work in hopes for some typical action from Castiel. To suit his fancy, Castiel goes in search of turning their off day into something new and exciting. With much urging, Dean reveals his fantasy for having his body thrown over Castiel's knee and getting punished. Skepticism and dominance intertwine to reveal an all new side of Cas that Dean had never witnessed- and Dean could not feel more pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Firm Hand Can Go A Long Way

**Author's Note:**

> Like most of my fics, this involves Dean as the CEO of a business and Castiel as a professor and part time volunteer worker, living happily together atop an apartment complex. However, this fic entails an experimental trip to the kinky side for Dean and Cas. Read if you wish!

Castiel stood idly by, draped in his inexpensive robe and ratty boxers he chose to sleep in. Flashing a smile, he watched silently as Dean poured his black coffee into the mug and take a sip before the steam had even begun to rise. Morning sunlight bled through the open window of their loft window, illuminating Dean's back muscles that were left bare for Castiel to admire. Dean wore nothing but the typical briefs he wore to work, even though he had called in sick just moments before. Cas had traced small circles in the crook of Dean's neck, and before he knew it he was dialing work armed with a fake cough. Now, after the two had finally awoke to enjoy the pleasantries of a Sunday breakfast, Castiel couldn't help but stare at his half-naked love, crossing the kitchen in such a way that highlighted his perky ass in a way that unwound Castiel.

"Morning again," Dean laughed, setting his hot coffee on the counter and turning to Cas. It took every ounce of self-will for Castiel to look Dean in the eyes and not make their way down to the round bulge protruding through Dean's tiny whitey-tighties. 

"Something bothering you, babe?" Dean spoke inquisitively, seemingly concerned. Castiel, still silent, was shocked that he was still left stuttering. Without realizing it, Cas looked down at the hard wood flooring, but not without a peak and the curve in Dean's underwear and his pale, bare thighs coupled with toned, hairy calves. Men... Dean...

Finally, Castiel managed to gather his thoughts and look up to meet the green in Dean's eyes, "No, no, still tired is all," He lied straight through his teeth, the arising burn in his boxers keeping him at full attention. 

"Well," Dean smiled, leaving his coffee to cool on the granite counter, "Tell me how I could wake you up?" Dean had easily an inch or two of height on Cas, but as he approached him to untie the loop in his robe, Cas couldn't help but sense the vulnerability of his love falling to his knees in nothing but tight briefs and a crooked smile. At this point tables had turned, with Cas locking eyes with the quiet boy. At this point, the only sounds were birds chirping outside, Castiel's heavy breathing, and the snap of his waistband as Dean toyed with the growth in Cas' boxers.

Dean suddenly looked up at his love and muttered, "Has my morning routine aroused you, sir?" The sound of Dean giggling was music to Cas' ears.

"Yeah Dean, it has," Castiel responded.

"Well how about I finish my coffee and then we can maybe tend to this-" Dean wrapped his palm around the length of Cas' shaft, "problem you have here..."

Cas was not about to complain, so with a sigh he gripped the boy by his armpits and brought their faces to meet. "Sure thing,"

 

Minutes later, Dean sat on the couch with a bowl of Froot Loops in one hand and the remote to the television in the other. As per usual, his feet were propped up on the coffee table, and his arms were draped around the back of the couch, exposing the coarse hair under his arms and his broad, tanned chest. Occasionally, Dean would set down the remote to gulp down some of the milk left in his bowl or run his fingers through Castiel's hair.

"So, since I'm sick and the office is falling apart without me, how shall we pass this precious time?" Dean spoke, finally deciding the TV had nothing good to offer, finishing his breakfast, and laying his head in Castiel's lap. Castiel looked down at Dean's freckled face and every idea he had ever had was lost.

"This is nice," Castiel spoke hoarsely, removing his hand from his side to glide it over the expansion of Dean's torso. With Dean's feet still perched on the coffee table, the odd position he was lying in revealed the adorable stomach rolls just above the waistband of Dean's underwear. Castiel grinned.

"Oh come on, Cas, there's gotta be something on your mind? How's work?"

"Same as always, I'll assign a book that no one wants to read and then they're all brilliant enough to bullshit 3000 words for me overnight, and you?" 

Dean chuckled at Castiel's commentary and followed up, "The same. I'm telling you, Sammy was right about this CEO business. Crawling my way to the top has its effects on me. I swear the office always smells too sterile and I keep losing pens and no one seems to know how to do paperwork without consulting me a thousand times. The only thing that keeps me going is the picture of us on my desk,"

Cas looked down and Dean and said, "And the outstanding pay, right?" Dean shook his head, tickling the curve of Castiel's limb dick with the the crown of his head. 

"I'd rather have you, my sweet."

Castiel threw his head back in laughter. "You just want some today, huh?" 

"So what if I do, you know you want it too," Dean lifted his bare feet from the table to drape them over the couch and flip around exposing his gorgeous ass to the room. Dean dug his elbows into the soft fabric of the couch and brought his chin to the rough cotton enclosing Castiel's cock.

"True, true, but last time we did it was late and I'd been waiting up for you all night. There was suspense, there was passion, for Christ's sake I planned that all day long, Dean. What can we do today? Let's do something-"

"New?" Dean shot up from his nestling with an excitement Castiel wasn't expecting.

"Well, I suppose Dean," he was taken aback, "Anything you have in mind, baby?" He questioned Dean, on the edge of his metaphorical seat for Dean's response.

"Hell I don't know, Cas, you're the dominant one," Dean said, rolling swiftly off of the couch and Dean to stand above him, then fall forward into Castiel's embrace. His knees landed on either side of Cas, his neck and nipples presented to Castiel's face and his ass rubbing a sore spot into Castiel's aching cock with each sway of his hips.

"That doesn't mean you can't make suggestions," Cas nipped at the side of Dean's neck, just below his ear in the place he knew made Dean quiver. Dean reciprocated with the anticipated response, his head shooting backwards and his waist pressing into Cas' belly. Castiel could feel Dean's erection picking up some length as it nudged at his waist. Castiel laid his hand on Dean's back, narrowing them down his shoulder blades under his palms enclosed around the clothed, white curves of Dean's ass.

"You'll laugh," Dean breathed.

"Bet I won't," Castiel's fingers dug into the crevice of Dean's ass, stretching him out before gently probing at his entrance in small, delicate circles.

Dean let out a hearty moan, but interrupted himself to grip Castiel's jawline and pull it closer to him. Dean only felt his dick harden more with the scratch of Cas' facial hair into his palms. "Spank me,"

Cas' hands fell limp from Dean's ass to push back Dean's shoulders. Not from disgust, but from the shock that such an idea had not only crossed his lover's mind, but left his lips in such a sure, seductive manner. 

"Excuse me?" Cas laughed at first, figuring that Dean was surely kidding. Upon Dean's eyebrows lifting to reveal the crinkles of his forehead and his teeth digging into his cursed grin, Cas figured he was sure as hell about this.

"For something new, how about you throw me over your knees, hold down my legs, and slap my ass. Better?" Dean talked dirty, hoping that Castiel would not hesitate, and have him thrown over his thighs in a heartbeat. But that was not the Castiel he had fallen head-over-heels for.

"I- I-" Cas stuttered with a grin, "I can't hurt you, Dean!"

Dean reassured him, "Cas, it's fine. I'm consenting. Hell I'm asking for it. All we need is a safeword and we should be good to go,"

"A safeword?" Castiel had only seen kinky stuff like this in the movies, but from the look Dean was giving him he figured that the representations had it all wrong.

"I may cry, I may scream, and Cas I may squirm. But that's half the fun of the spanking. If I mean business and I need you to stop, baby, all I will say is this one magical word and you'll know then to stop," Dean explained, his inner thighs still reaching over Castiel's lap.

"Dean I could HURT you," Castiel was still trying to wrap his head around the concept. Sure, it would be arousing- having his boy spread like a feast over his knees, his ass in the air before him, the muffled moans...

Dean shook his head, "Fine. It's all up to you--" Dean smiled, picking up one knee to swing it over Castiel, landing it beside the other. Cas remained seated as Dean re-positioned himself over Cas' lap, his bellybutton floating between his legs and his elbows supporting his torso on the other side. Dean ground his aching erection into Cas leg and curved his back to lift his ass as far into the air as he could manage. Sprawled out over Cas' knees, Dean turned to him and smiled, "--but I warn you... I've been a bad, bad boy lately, sir,"

Dominance overwhelmed his hesitance, and Cas laid one firm hand on the small of Dean's back, just above the briefs. This was hot as hell.

"Safeword?" Cas asked.

"Bachelor," Dean was close to screaming, the erotic vibes of the room settling over him, "Now just do it, Cas,"

Cas let his eyelids close shut in fear of laying the first slap, but after much contemplation and the warmth of Dean's body against him, Cas lifted his hand. With very little force, Cas laid a firm handprint into his lover's ass. Dean jolted forward slightly, a quiet 'Cas...' leaking from his lips.

"Keep... keep going?" Castiel was whimpering more than Dean at this point, never having been the violent dom. This was foreign to him, using pain to turn someone on.

Dean whipped his head in Cas' direction, "Fuck yes, baby. Harder, Cas, you aren't gonna hurt me I prom-"

This time, Cas made damn sure that Dean felt it, his hand coming down on his ass with wind behind it. A loud 'SMACK' interrupted Dean's comforting words, and Cas built up a bit of confidence upon seeing Dean's eyes slam shut and his upper teeth dig into lip. Fives more quick, solid slaps collided with Dean's ass before Castiel broke it.

"So," Cas spoke firmly, trying to sound harsh and dominant though his adorable smile, "You've been bad, you say?" Cas asked, pressing his hand into Dean's ass, digging his fingers into the fabric of Dean's restrictive briefs.

"Yes- yes sir I- I have been bad," Dean said, "What- What're you gonna do to me, sir?"

"You'll see," Cas whispered, at last relieving Dean of his briefs, sliding them to Dean's ankles as his erection bounced into Cas' outer leg. In an instant, Dean's elbows and head fell, a fucked-out murmur escaping his lips.

Cas felt strange- the Dean that came home every evening in a suit and a tie, the Dean that was the 'Sex God' in college, the Dean that always spoke with a firm and sharp tongue- he was lying limp across his lap making deep gasps for air while his beautiful, naked ass was out in the open for Cas to admire.

"Oh baby, I still don't think you've learned your lesson. Would you agree?" Castiel's dick was at full attention, caged under his own boxers as well as the heat of Dean's body. His robe still enclosed his shoulders, but sweet Dean was now as naked as the day he was born with red splattered across his ass.

"Yes sir. I- need more," With this, Cas let his fingers dance over Dean's bare back until they were intertwined with Dean's sandy brown hair. Dean purred from his touch, rocking his hips further more from the sensations rattling every nerve in his body. 

"I agree," Cas muttered, and without warning his hand held Dean's head up from the soft embrace of the couch by his hair. The other hand found it's way crashing into Dean's red ass with force- one, two, five times. At this point, Dean let an 'ow' slip from his lips as his feet began to kick from their underwear-shackles.

"You good?" Castiel reaffirmed with Dean, stopping to check in. Dean's face was stained with tears, falling gracefully from his painfully green irises. Cas was momentarily taken aback at how easily he had managed to do this to Dean. Cas was second away from scooping the frazzled Dean into his arms, carrying him down the hall, and giving him a bubble bath. Dean smiled and wiped his pink cheeks.

"No Cas, it's- it's great. It's..." he trailed off with a laugh, trying to ignore his precum that was spilling down Castiel's leg and pooling onto the couch. 

"Are you sure?" Castiel spoke. Dean looked up, seeing the window's light bleed around Castiel's greasy dark hair. His concerned eyes and fresh lips made him appear angelic. Dean turned his head back around, his heart swelling with emotion, trying not to ruin the moment with an 'I love you'. 

"Just keep going, Cas" Dean buried his face back into the couch, so as to hide his huge smile. Finally, his fantasy was being carried out. And even better, it was being done with his Castiel.

As requested, Castiel left handprints in Dean's flesh, simultaneously caressing Dean's lower back for comfort while he punished him. Dean's body moved with the force of Castiel's hand, his throbbing dick likewise propelling itself into Cas' leg. Over and over, Dean's quiet whimpers and 'shit's made Castiel wild. After a few more hard slaps and a Dean devoid of an motion, Castiel spoke up. 

"I think you have learned your lesson, as far as I am concerned," Castiel spoke, taking Dean into his arms, allowing his robe to fall into the crack of the couch. Dean had shifted into Cas' arms like a baby, sniffling with a grin spread across his face. 

"Th- thank you, Castiel," Dean said.

"Whatever for you, Dean," Cas whispered, planting a soft kiss into Dean's forehead. Now, how about we resolve this?" Castiel promptly alluded to Dean's erection as he lay Dean gingerly back onto the sofa, his torso and long legs expanding to cover the expansion of the couch. His dick came slapping into his waist, leaving a mess of precum smeared across the coarse, brown hair leading from his belly button to the tip of his shaft. Dean winced when his ass came in contact with the couch, but after relaxing a bit settled in. Castiel climbed atop him, their faces aligning flawlessly, and sloppily mended Dean's quivering lips by separating them with his tongue. Dean gasped at the touch, feeling Cas' free hand make its way towards his crotch until he firmly took hold of Dean's shaft. 

Cas broke the kiss to lie his head between the back of the couch and Dean's collarbone, closing his eyes to let his hand do all the work. Dean was moaning under his breath, trying not to come before euphoria was reached- to no avail. With an arch of his back and a tense sting in his crotch, Dean shot the white, sticky substance all over his own stomach and into Cas' torso. Their bodies became weak messes, and Cas began to giggle like a little kid.

"What's so funny?" Dean responded to his laughter, trying to peacefully calm down from the erratic orgasm and ignore the semen smeared between his and Cas' body. 

"We," Cas uttered between his occasional snicker and deep breath, "are SO doing that again, baby,"

Dean's chest rose and fell against the pressure of Cas' weight above him, his wet lips spreading ear to ear. Cas removed his head from the soft spot of Dean's neck, looking his love square in the eye. With that, Dean's tears of pain switched to pure joy as Cas flipped off of Dean to leave Dean draped across the couch with a softening erection. Cas beamed down at Dean.

"Let's get some lotion on that pretty little ass of your's Dean," Cas helped him up from the couch with one hand and letting his boxers fall to the floor at the same time. 

"Only if you put it on, my sweet," Dean flirted, making his way down the hall to draw a hot bath. As expected, he felt Cas' eyes follow his ass as he walked... And he loved it.

**Author's Note:**

> Yet again, thank you kindly for checking out my fic! Any suggestions, thoughts, comments, concerns, or even questions about the universe, leave a comment below for me and I'll do my best to respond like I know what I'm doing. Feel free to smack a kudos on my work if you liked it!


End file.
